


Taboo Tattoos

by alexanderdelrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderdelrey/pseuds/alexanderdelrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles decides to get a new tattoo. When he gets to the steamy Zayn Malik's shop, he gets a little more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic I wrote, after coming up with the idea with a friend. Hope you all enjoy it! As always, please leave kudos/comments! ~ alexander :)

harry:

I stood on the sidewalk across from a modern steel building, embellished by a black neon sign reading “MALIK, INK.” Stepping across the bustling LA street, I could hear the rock music playing inside.

I opened the door and was greeted by cheers of “Welcome, mate!” and “How goes it, dude?” I nodded politely, then walked to the receptionist desk, decorated with framed artwork of their best tats. A man with a shaved head looked down at a computer, so I was unable to see his face.

“Hello?”

The man looked up. God damn. With a jawline that could cut diamonds, eyes that pierced your heart, earrings, a nose piercing, and various tattoos up and down his arms, he was the embodiment of sex. My body cringed.

“Hey, mate! What can I get for you today?”

“I, um, well I was looking to get a tattoo on my thigh, a whale.”

“Sounds great, mate. Follow me.”

I followed the man, admiring his body as we walked through the modern/punk shop. In a back room, he directed me to sit in the chair while he went to get some supplies. “I’m Zayn, by the way.”

“Harry,” I replied as he smiled, then walked out. My heart pounded. In my shorts, I could feel my dick beginning to rise.

“Godammit,” I yelled at myself for getting excited so easily.

Zayn returned with a sketchpad. “So, a whale, huh?” He began to sketch.

“Yep.”

Zayn’s hand moved like lightning, then turned around the book. It was perfect. “Uh . . . wow.”

“Bad?”

“No. . . perfect.” I smiled genuinely.

“Great.” I watch his hands as he transferred it to the tracing paper, then admired the way he would twitch his nose every few seconds, obviously having just gotten it.

“What did you do before you became a tattoo artist?” I asked as I looked at pictures of him with various celebrities.

“Oh, um, I used to sing in a band. Just a little one.” He was nervous, for some reason, although he seemed so confident.

“Oh, cool,” was all I could manage.

He turned around, and held the tracing. He reached for the end of my shorts, then stopped.

“Do you. . . do you mind?” He asked innocently.

I shook my head. His fingers held the hem of my shorts, then pushed them up. I felt his rough-but-soft fingertips, and the hairs on my neck stood up.

“So, um, how about here?” He asked, pointing to a spot near the top of my thighs. I nodded and smiled, and he pushed my short leg up a bit more. Shit. His hand brushed my erection.

Zayn looked up quickly, stunned. A grin then formed on his face. My heart felt like exploding, I was so embarrassed.

“Don’t be embarrassed, mate.” He smiled again.

His voice suddenly deepened. “What’d you say. . .  we forget the tattoo. At least for now?”

Fuck. His voice made me harder. Did I want to sleep with him? Hell yeah. Did I expect it to happen this quickly? Hell no.

I nodded, slowly, trying to act as if I didn’t want it.

Zayn’s hands went fast. Before I knew it, he had practically ripped my shorts off, and his mouth was swirling around my cock. He grasped it with his hands, then stroked up and down. He went fast, really fast. We started to kiss, and he reached his fingers down to tease my ass. Without notice, I grabbed Zayn’s head as I shot my load onto his hands.

My heart pounded, my body shook, and I could barely breath. Zayn stood up and dropped his pants, revealing a massive member. He climbed onto the chair, and positioned himself in front of my mouth.

I opened, and Zayn jammed himself inside. I clasped my lips around his shaft and he grabbed my head. He began to thrust himself back and forth in my mouth, and God, it felt amazing. I hummed, and Zayn had to attempt to keep his moans. He thrusted faster, then suddenly I felt the release of warmth into my mouth. He pulled out and I swallowed. He sat back on his rolling stool and breathed for a few minutes, and I did the same.

“So how about that tattoo,” he said.

 

 


End file.
